poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The journey begins
This is how the Journey begins in Thomas, Twilight, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy's Big Picture show. giant stack of items moves across the desert. On top is Rolf, directing it; on bottom, Wilfred, tugging it. Rolf is following a trail of footprints; one foot was in a shoe, while the other was bare. Suddenly, he spots a glint of metal up ahead, and he leaps off. Rolf: "We must not be seen, as the Ed-boys will surely flee, Wilfred! Lay low, and follow Rolf's posterior." two creep up on the rock. Suddenly, Rolf leaps out and brandishes his pitchfork. Rolf: "ED-BOYS! SHAKLAHAM! SHOOKEE! SHLOOHORM! DON'T EVER! DO THAT! AGAIN! SLAHEE FISHMONGER! Calle! Cai!" begins to pant. He then looks around and realizes that there's nobody there. Rolf: "The Ed-boys think they have played Rolf as a phony baloney. But they have yet to feel the wrath of this SON OF A SHEPHERD!" takes out a key and unlocks a suitcase. He takes another box out and opens it, revealing six eggs. He takes one out and looks around. Spotting the steaming engine, Rolf cracks the egg on it; the egg begins to fry. He then walks over to one of the seats and takes out a canteen. Rolf opens the canteen and pours oil out of it, onto the seat. Once the canteen is empty, he throws it and the cork over his shoulder. The cork lodges in Wilfred's nose, and the pig begins to snort. Rolf: "Wilfred! You interrupt Rolf's study! Do you think this is party time for 1999? No!" turns back to the chair. Taking out a muffin, he proceeds to dab it in the oil. He then looks at it. Rolf: "Ah ha." egg finishes cooking, and Rolf picks it up. He then proceeds to lay it on top of the muffin. Suddenly, Wilfred rams him from behind. Rolf drops the muffin, and Wilfred scrambles over and eats it. Rolf: "Wilfred! Has your thinkbox collapsed? Do not eat Rolf's tell-all! Back, I say!" suddenly charges forward, pushing Rolf backwards. Rolf: "Wait–Wilfred, no!" slams into the car's trunk. "Accursed swine! Consider yourself stricken from the annual son-of-a-shepherd custard bake-off!" notices the "Out of Order" label Edd stuck on the trunk. Peeling it off, he has Wilfred sniff it to get the scent. Rolf: "We'll have the Ed-boys on a spit by nightfall!" With our heroes. group's tromping through a grassy field. Ed: "Can your brother send me brain waves too, Eddy?" Eddy: "If only you had a brain, Ed." Ed: "C'mon, Eddy, have a heart!" Edd: "Courage, courage Eddward." come to a gate marking off private property. Eddy: "Yee-haw!" kicks the gate open, and he and Ed enter. Edd hesitates. Edd: gasping "Private property? Um, fellows!" waits for his friends to come back. When they don't, he crosses the line. Edd: "Wait! Stop!" shuts the gate. "Come back! We're trespassing!" Eddy: "Trespass, schmespass. It's a shortcut." enter a field of cows. Ed: "Look, guys! Moo-moos there! Moo-moos everywhere!" Sunil Nevla: I bet we're near a dairy farm or something. Eddy: "My bro's got a billion cows. A regular stampede of em." crowd of flies settles above Ed's head. He approaches Eddy. Ed: "Your brother's got moo-moos, Eddy?" waves the flies away. Edd joins them. Edd: "Haven't we poked and prodded fate enough for one day, Eddy?" whispering "I'm frightened." Eddy: "Poor little ol' Sockhead. You're so neeve." Princess Cadance: It's "naive", Eddy. Eddy: "That too. My big bro would never let anything happen to me, and I'll tell you what–I'll put in a good word for you all. Toby: That'll be good. Stephen: Yes, indeed. Right, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, my CMC best friends? Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: Yeah, Stephen! Edd: "Thank you Eddy! Your brother certainly is a kind, upstanding and generous human being." Ed: joyful "He's got moo-moos, Double D!" Wreck-it Ralph; Hey Eddy, where we going exactly? Edward: Yeah, where does your brother live? Eddy: "Beats me. I don't know where he lives." Wreck-it Ralph: You don't what? Thomas: WHAT?! Percy: WHAT?! Gordon: WHAT?! Luke: WHAT?! Victor: WHAT?! Twilight Sparkle: WHAT?! Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy: WHAT?! Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: WHAT?! Sweetie Belle: WHAT?! Princess Cadance: WHAT?! Skarloey: WHAT?! Dusty Crophopper: WHAT?! Blythe Baxter: What the huh?! Russell Ferguson: WHAT?! Sunil Nevla: AAAAH!!!! faints stops dead. Once he absorbs this, he runs to catch up to them. Wreck-it Ralph: Let me get this straight, you don't know where your brother leaves. Edd: astounded Are you saying all this time you've been leading us to nowhere? Eddy: "Nope. I'm taking you to my bro's house, smart guy. You just have to figure out where it is." Ed: "Oh, let me, Eddy! I have a good figure." clutches his forehead. Ed dives into the grass and leaps out of it. Ed: "The hills are alive, Eddy!" Eddy: "Yeah, with the sounds of an idiot." Mako: And steam engines! Edd: in front of them "Hold it right there! We're not taking one more step until we deduce the whereabouts of your brother, Eddy!" Bash: Double-D's right, Eddy! Dash: We're going to solve this right now! Ferdinand: That's right! Eddy: smug "Forget to pay the brain bill?" Edd: "But Eddy, your brother's always been somewhat of an enigma! I've got nothing to go on!" walks past. Eddy: "Better hurry up, big bro's a-waitin'." James: Eddy, we could try to find your brother easier if you had a clue that could lead us to his location. Russell Ferguson: Like a letter? A Postcard? Anything?! Ed: Eddy "Oh oh Eddy! Do you think I could get your brother's autograph?" Eddy: out his wallet "Ta-da!" shows off a postcard. "Like this one?" Ed: awed "Eddy's brother's autograph!" takes the card. "Thank you." Vinnie Terrio: Hey! That's our key to finding Eddy's Brother! Give it back, Ed! Eddy: "Give it back, Ed! My brother sent me that postcard! You're gonna wreck it!" Ed: "Autograph, Eddy!" Eddy: "I'll autograph your head with my foot! Gimme it!" takes it from Ed. Ed: "Dive, captain, dive!" Edd: "A postcard? This could provide the very clue we need!" examines it closely. Eddy: "Hey! Gimme that!" Edd: "A postmark should lead us directly to–drat! It's illegible!" postmark is smeared. Mucker: Let me have a look. the postcard, and looks at it with his microscope telescope It's no good, the postagemark has been smeared. it over, as the others look at it Twilight Sparkle: "Moando a Go-go" What's that mean? Henry: Maybe it's the name of some building. Gordon: I think it's pronounced; "Mondo, A Go-Go". Spike: What could it be? Hiro: Most postcards come from tourist stops in different places. So it most be from some sort of tourist attraction. Stephen: Well, it's certainly, not a tourist attraction I'' know of. Minka Mark: Well, it has to be from somewhere around here! No random store sells postcards like this! Buttercream Sunday:It may of come from someplace that super-dee-duperestly funtastic wonderlandabous! Penny Ling: What? Buttercream Sunday: What? (freezes as her ears spring up, and her pupils shrink. She then stamps her foot as her eyes cross and her ears twist. Sighs deeply as her ears untwist and droop down and she stops stamping her foot) Anywho... At least we now have a better idea of where Eddy's brother could be. '''Eddy:' his postcard back spots Ed drawing on a cow. Edd: "May I borrow this Ed?" takes the crayon. "Thank you!" rushes away. Eddy meanwhile tucks his postcard back into his wallet. Suddenly, an udder slams into his face. Ed: off his artwork "Look, Eddy! A picture for Eddy's Brother! Do you think he'll like it?" Eddy: "Um...hey, Sockhead, where'd ya go?" looks for Edd. He finds Edd sticking leaves to a spiderweb. Charlie: Double-D, what are you doing? Edd: "Eddy! I've found the link to key communitives we have with your brother! Among those, his shuddersome stink bomb recipes, his heinous hot sauces, oh and my favorite, malicious misleading treasure maps, together with other contentious callous cons, lead me to suspect your brother's quite the jokester." Eddy: "You better believe it! He's the king, baby!" twangs Edd's nose. Edd: "Yes, well, where could one groom this tendency to pranks and puerile practical jokes?" Mako: I know! Maybe Eddy's brother works at a comedy shop! Hugs: Great idea, genius. Only one problem, we don't know of any comedy shops around here! Mako: Oh. Pepper Clark: But I'' thought it was a good idea. ''memory hits Ed. Ed: "I got it! It says so on my comic book!" sticks it to the web. "Pranks and puerile practical jokes at the Lemon Brook Gag Factory." Edd: "That's quite a coincidence." Eddy: the comic away "Lemon Brook? Bunch of mascot-hating, lemon-sucking–" takes his comic back. Ed: "Uh-uh, Eddy, no autograph, no comic book." Duncan: Ed, you're an idiot. Zoe Trent: Ed, Eddy did not say you could keep that postcard. So you have no right to just claim it as your own. Edd: "That's it, Eddy! Your brother may very well work there! Or at the very least, be a regular customer!" Eddy: "I bet he's there right now!" Ed: "Oh boy oh boy, I forget what we're doing!" looks disgusted. Marshall P.F.: Well, let's get goin' y'all! Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes